Mistake (haehyuk)
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: Baca aja yah males bikin summary #palk , YAOI , NC18


Author balik lagi bawa FF yang gak jelas lagi

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Angst, Romance, NC18+

MISTAKE

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Hari ini aku ada janji Kyuhyun oppa, yah dia sahabat baik namjachiguku. Kyuhyun oppa minta ditemanin nyari kado buat umma nya, aku tidak enak bila menolak tawarannya. Tiba-tiba saja ada sms masuk dari Kyuhyun oppa.

" Hyukkie, aku sudah sampai di taman dekat rumahmu cepat ya...!" Itu isi smsnya padaku

" Nee oppa, tunggu sebentar aku segera kesana ... ! " Balas pesanku padanya

Taman itu tempat janjian aku dan Kyuhun.

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Aku sudah menunggu lama, akhirnya Eunhyuk datang.

" Mian, oppa sudah menungguku lama ya... ? " Ucapnya dengan rasa bersalah

" Aniyo, ayo kita berangkat... " Ucapku sambil tersenyum

Eunhyuk adalah yeoja yang aku sukai tapi sahabatku Lee Donghae sudah mendapatkanNYA duluan, dan Donghae tidak pernah tau kalau aku menyukai yeojanya.

Author P.O.V

Kyuhyun menyuruh Eunhyuk naik ke motornya, mereka berdua menuju ke sebuah butik, mereka pun memasuki butik tersebut.

" Oppa mau membelikan baju seperti apa untuk umma oppa? " Tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun

" Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja ... ? " Tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah dress putih selutut, yang sangat seksi.

" Oppa, serius lah ! Umma mu mana mau memakai baju seperti itu! " Eluh Eunhyuk

" Kamu saja yang memilihnya ? " Ucap Kyuhyun

" Bagaimana kalo beli baju kimono aja, itu yang warna ungu bagus oppa! " Ujar Eunhyuk

" Yasudah ... " Jawab Kyuhyun, dia pun membeli kimono yang aku pilihkan tadi.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Setelah keluar dari butik aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun oppa mau kemana.

" Oppa habis ini mau kemana ? "

" Kau maunya kemana? " Kyuhyun oppa malah berbalik menanyakan hal itu padaku

" Bagaimana kalau kita makan, aku lapar ... " Ajaku padanya

" Nee ... "

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Selesai makan aku pun mengantarkannya pulang, tapi di tengah jalan tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras, aku menghentikan motor dan berteduh.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan, padahal tadi cerah... ? " Ucap Eunhyuk pelan

" Takdir... "

Aku melihat sepertinya Eunyhuk kedinginan.

" Kenapa udaranya sangat dingin yah... ? " Ucap Eunhyuk pelan

Entah apa tiba-tiba aku memeluk Eunhyuk.

" Apa kau sudah merasa lebih hangat ... ? " Tanyaku padanya

Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan pelukan ku dan aku melepaskan pelukan ku, entah sejak kapan otak yadongku muncul, aku menelan ludah karena melihat tubuhnya Eunhyuk karena terkena hujan jadi baju yang ia pakai tembus pandang, akhirnya hujan berhenti.

" Bagaimana jika kau ke apartement ku dulu ... ? " Tawarku padanya

" Aniya oppa aku langsung pulang saja ! " Tolaknya sangat tegas

" Apakah kau ingin pulang dengan baju basah begitu, dan tubuhmu terlalu terekpos" Ucapku santai

" Baiklah tapi aku kesana hanya untuk ganti baju, dan setelah itu oppa antarkan aku pulang!" Ucap Eunhyuk

Author P.O.V

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di apaterment Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memberikan bajunya untuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun menuju kamar mandi dan menganti bajunya.

Saat Eunhyuk keluar kamar mandi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun langsung menciumnya dan mendorongnya ke pojok.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku kaget saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirku dengan ganas, aku mencoba melepaskan ciumannya tapi mustahil karena tenaganya Kyu lebih besar dari pada tenagaku, lidah Kyuhyun mencoba masuk kedalam rongga mulutku, tapi aku mengatup bibirku, tapi Kyuhyun malah menggigit bibirku "~akkhhh" desahku pelan dan aku membuka mulutku karena rasa sakit gigitan itu, lidah Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam mulutku, lidahnya bermain di mulutku "eemmpp~" aku berusah menahan desahanku, aku pun menanggis. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya karena dia tau aku menanggis.

" Aaku mmohon oppahh~, aku ini yeojachigu sahabat mu... " Mohonku pada Kyuhyun

" Nee aku tau, tapi aku juga menyukai mu Lee Hyukjae! " ucap Kyuhyun tegas

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibirku tapi aku tetap menutup rapat-rapat mulutku, tapi Kyu menghisap bibirku sangat kuat "eeuungg~" erangku pelan, tapi entah apa malah membuka mulutku dan lidah Kyu langsung masuk kedalam mulutku, bahkan aku membalas ciuman nya,kami saling menyedot dan bertukar saliva, ciuman Kyuhyun pindah keleherku diam membuat beberpa kiss mark di leherku, dan sekarang aku yang membut kiss mark di leher Kyu, kami kembali berciuman, tangan kanan Kyu meremas pelan payudara kiri ku "aahhh~" desahku pelan, tapi tiba-tiba Kyu meremasnya sangat kuat dan kasar.

" Ahhhh~ oppa appo...! " Ucapku padanya

" Mian chagi ... " Dia meninta maaf padaku dengan wajah sangat bersalah

Kyuhyun kembali meremas payudara kiriku dengan tangan kanannya dengan lembut "eemmm~" aku mendesah lagi, tangan kiri Kyuhyun mengusap pelan miss v ku, yang masih dibalut celana jeans "aahhh~ ssshh~" erangku pelan, dan jari-jari menekan-nekan miss v yang masih terbalut celana, tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat akan Donghae aku langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Waeyo ? chagi ? " Ucapnya dengan nada kecewa

" Mianhae oppa, aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu dengan oppa, apalagi kalau Donghae oppa mengetahui nya... ! " Ucapku aku sangat mencintai Donghae jadi aku takut dia meninggalkanku

Aku langsung pergi dari apaterment Kyuhyun oppa dan kembali kerumah.

Author P.O.V

Esok paginya Eunhyuk disuruh kerumah Donghae oppa nanti siang, suruh ngebantu umma Hae masak, saat siang hari Eunhyuk langsung pergi Eunhyuk memakai syal untuk menutupi bekas kiss mark dari Kyuhyun kemarin.

DI RUMAH DONGHAE

Eunhyuk yang baru sampai di depan rumah Donghae, dan membunyikan belnya Donghae pun membukakan pintu rumahnya.

" Telat kamu, umma sudah selesai masaknya...! " Ucap Donghae

" Mian oppa, tadi aku disuruh umma ku dulu ... " Ucap Eunhyuk penuh penyesalan

" Yaudah masuk, .." Ucap Donghae

Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk kekamarnya.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku memperhatikan Eunhyuk, aku berpikir apa dia sakit karena tumben sekali Eunhyuk mengenakan syal.

" Chagi apa kau sakit ? " Tanyaku

" Ani, aku hanya kurang sehat saja ! " Diapun tersenyum padaku

" Ye berarti sakit dong ! " ujarku memarahinya

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum, aku sangat suka melihat dia tersenyum, karena senyumnya itu yang membuat aku jatuh hati padanya, tiba- tiba Kyuhyun datang.

" Ngapain lw Kyu ? "

" Mau maen w bete, eh ada Hyukkie juga..." Ujar Kyuhyun

" Nee..." Jawab Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku mulai khawatir saat kedatangan Kyuhyun oppa, dan aku melihat sepertinya donghae memperhatikan syal yang aku pakai, aku takut sekali.

Saat donghae berjalan tiba-tiba syal yang aku pakai nyangkut di gelangnya, karena donghae kalau jalan tangan nya gak bisa diam, donghae langsung membantuku melepaskan gelangnya di syalku, tapi donghae melihat bercak merah dileherku.

" Wae? Dengan lehermu? " Ucap Donghae sambil menatap kearah mataku dengan tatapan dingin

Aku gugup menjawab pertanyaan nya.

" Aniya, oppa ... "

" Kau melakukan nya dengan siapa? " Ujar Donghae dan sepertinya dia sangat marah

Aku melihat Donghae menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun, dan yang aku ingat aku juga meninggalkan kiss mark di leher Kyuhyun.

Donghae P.O.V

Sebenarnya aku curiga kalau yang melakukannya Kyuhyun, karena aku melihat kemarin Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun masuk ke sebuah butik, dan aku merasa kalau Kyu itu menyukai Hyukkie ku.

" Apa kau melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk hanya diam, dia menunduk dan tidak berani menjawab, aku membuka paksa jaket yang dipakai Kyuhyun ternyata dileher Kyuhyun juga ada bercak merah.

" Kalian berdua keterlaluan! Kita putus Eunhyuk...! "

" Oppa mianhae, aku gak mau putus dengan oppa, mianhae oppa! " Ujarnya yang sudah menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh

" Kau itu cuma sampah, lagi pula mana mau aku mendapatkan yang bekas! "

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku menanggis, aku memang salah, aku mau saja menerima ciuman Kyuhyun, tapi aku gak bekas, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah Donghae, dan kembali kerumah.

1 minggu aku melewati hari tanpa Donghae, dan sekarang tepat hari minggu dan aku harus pergi ke dokter.

Author P.O.V

Eunhyuk pergi kedokter melakukan pemeriksaan, Eunhyuk sudah mendapat hasil pemeriksaannya ternyata dia positif, saat di parkiran Eunhyuk muntah – muntah.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku sudah seminggu menggikuti Eunhyuk, sekarang aku melihat dia di parkiran rumah sakit sedang muntah-muntah, aku berpikir sepertinya dia hamil, dan aku sudah berniat membalas dendam karena apa yang telah dia lakukan kepadaku yaitu selingkuh, apalagi kalau dia benar hamil bakal aku gugurin anaknya.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Saat aku berjalan kearah mobilku, tiba-tiba ada pria yang menyekapku dari belakang dan aku pun tidak sadarkan diri. Saat aku tersadar aku sudah ada di sebuah hotel, dan keadaan tangan dan kakiku diikat di sisi kasur, aku takut sekali sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan nya padaku, tiba-tiba Donghae datang dan tersenyum licik padaku.

" Oppa apa yang ingin kau lakukan ? " Aku sangat ketakutan saat ini, apalagi saat melihat Donghae datang dan tatapannya

" Menyetubui mu babo..." Aku sangat ketakutan saat Donghae berbicara seperti itu kepadaku, Air mataku jahuh, kenapa Donghae oppa seperti ini terhadap ku.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku langsung menciumi bibirnya, aku memaksa memasukan lidahku ke dalam mulut nya tapi Eunhyuk terus menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, akupun kesal dan mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah "aakkhh~ appo~" aku mendengar dia merintih kesakitan tapi aku tidak peduli aku menggunakan kesempatan saat dia merintih untuk memesuki lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya, dan aku berhasil memasuki lidahku kedalam rongga mulutnya, aku terus memainkan lidahku didalam mulutnya tapi Eunhyuk tidak membalas permainan lidahku, aku mulai meremas kasar payudaranya "aahhh~ appohh~ hiks" dan ciumanku turun ke lehernya.

" ahhh~ oppa appo hiks~... "

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Saat aku berteriak kesakitan Donghae malah semakin keras meremas payudaku, dia melepaskan ciuman dileherku begitu juga remasan di payudaraku, aku sedikit lega tapi tiba-tiba donghae mengambil gunting.

"Apa yang ingin oppa lakukan ? "

Donghae hanya menunjukan evil smirknya, dia mengunting baju yang aku pakai serta bra yang aku pakai, dia langsung melumat payudaraku ia menjilat-jilat payudaraku "aahhh~ hentikan" , aku menjambak rambutnya saat ia mengigit nipple ku hingga memerah.

" Yeoja bodoh kenapa kau menjambak rambutku ! "

" Plak " Donghae menamparku, sakit sekali tamparan yang menengenai pipiku, ia kembali melumat payudaraku, "aasshhh~" akupun mendesah saat mengetahui tangat kiri donghae menggusap pelan miss v ku, dan donghae menekan-nekan klirotis ku yang masih tebaluk rok dan cd.

" Ternyata kau sudah basah ! " Aku hanya terdiam karena badan ku sudah lemas, donghae beralih ke miss v ku dia membuka rok dan cd yang aku kenakan, lidah donghae langsung masuk kedalam miss v ku "aahhh~ oppahh~ jangann lahhhkukann~" ,

Dia menjilat-jilat klirotisku, tiba-tiba ia mengigit klirotisku, "aakkkhh~ hiks~ appo" aku pun menanggis karena rasa sakit yang aku rasakan, ia menghisap kuat klirotis ku dan itu membuatku mendesah sangat kuat "ssshhhh~ Donghaeee oppahhh~" , aku kembali mengeluarkan cairan di miss v ku, donghae menghisap cairan itu hingga bersih aku terus mendesah karena perbuatannya, ia menghentikan aksinya di miss v ku, donghae membuka celana nya termaksud cd nya, aku langsung memejamkan mataku karena melihat juniornya.

" Hai yeoja babo, cepat menjakan Juniorku ... ! " Bentaknya, Aku hanya diam dan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat.

"PLAK" lagi-lagi Donghae menamparku

" Oppa hiks appo! Kenapa kau kasar padaku ! "

" Lebih baik kau menuruti saja apa kataku, bila kau tak mau aku siksa! "

Aku pun menurutinya, aku mengenggam juniornya aku maju mundurkan juniornya dengan pelan tapi lama-lama menjadi cepat, Donghae pun mendesah.

" Akkhh~ ppiinterr~ kulum dia babo ! "

Akupun menurutinya, aku masukan juniornya kedalam mulutku, aku memajumundurkan mulutku dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Donghae mendesah dengan sangat keras "Asshhh~ ffassttheerrr~" , aku merasakan juniornya mengerut dan membesar, donghae langsung melepaskan juniornya dari mulutku dan ia langsung mengarahkan juniornya ke miss v ku , dengan satu hentakan yang sangat kuat juniornya sudah masuk seutuhnya kedalam miss v ku, aku menanggis air mataku keluar sejadi- jadi nya.

" Appoo~ paboo~ wae ? kauu~ aahhh~ tega padahh~ ku ! "

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku dia malah menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan cepat "aahhh~ hikss~ aakkhh~ appo" , aku pun hanya menanggis, aku merasakan juniornya semakin membesar dan crrott crott crott, sperma Donghae keluar di dalam miss V ku dan berjalan ke rahim ku.

" Kenapa kau mengeluarkan nya didalam oppa...!" Tanggis ku semakin pecah

Donghae P.O.V

Saat aku mencabut juniorku aku melihat darah yang keluar bersama spermaku, aku kaget melihat darah itu apa Eunhyuk masih perawan, tapi gak mungkin pasti dia sudah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun, jangan-jangan Kyuhyun yang memaksanya melakukan itu tapi Eunhyuk menolak memberikan kesuciannya pasa Kyuhun, aku langsung merasa bersalah padanya aku melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya.

Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke pinggir tempat tidur ia menleyimuti dirinya dan menanggis ia menyembunyikan kepalanya didalam selimut aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya, tapi Eunhyuk memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan pelukanku, tapi aku semakin memperkuat pelukan ku kepadanya.

" Mianhae Hyukkie... "

" Apa kamu bilang mian! Setelah apa yang kamu perbuat padaku ! "

" Mianhae, aku kira kamu sudah tidak suci lagi, dan hamil anak Kyuhyun ! "

" Apa hamil anak Kyuhyun, apa kamu mengira aku serendah itu, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu...! " Ucapnya sambil menangis

" Mianhae, kalau terjadi apa-apa aku akan bertanggung jawab ! "

" Kau tidak perlu bertangung jawab! Aku tau kau kasihan terhadapku !"

" Aniya kau tetap yeojachigu ku yang aku sayangi, ani bahkan aku mencintai mu ! " Ucapku agar Hyukkie mau menerimaku lagi

" Apa kau akan tetap bertangung jawab setelah melihat ini ! " Eunhyuk mengambil tas nya dan memberikan surat, aku ingat itu surat dari rumah sakit yang tadi aku lihat, aku membaca isi surat itu.

" saudari Shin Lee Hyukjae, positif terkena penyakit kanker " Aku yang membacanya kaget, dan langsung memeluknya erak.

" aku akan tetap bertangung jawab, dan aku akan mencarikan obat agar penyakitmu sembuh ! " Ujarku lalu memeluknya erat

" Saranghae Lee Hyukjae..."

" Nado saranghae Lee Donghae..."

_THE END_

Makasih buat yan udah baca, mian kalo engga hot maklum pemula, Review nya yahh


End file.
